User talk:Curly-BraceXD
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random Crap Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Draft This story occured in 1992, when I was about 11 years old. We lived in a two-story split-level home and me and my brother slept in neighboring rooms upstairs. My bro was known for his wild imagination and would constantly make up stories, but he was actually asleep when the incident occured. On February 7 (Friday), my brother woke me in the middle of the night, claiming that a clown was "playing peekaboo" with him from his bedroom window and told me that it was "funner with more people". I had no idea what he was talking about and was quite honestly scared, but I held his hand, turned on the lights, and entered his bedroom. "Look!" he exclaimed, pointing at the window. "It's the clown!" He just stood there, pointing, laughing, but I was completely dumbfounded. No one was at the window and, even when he claimed the clown was speaking, I couldn't hear anything. I assumed he was sleeptalking and walked him back into bed, assuring him that there was no one there. Little more than a half-hour later, he entered my room again and stood at the door motionless. When I snapped at him, he jumped back and claimed once again that a clown was at the window and that he needed my help because apparently it wouldn't leave him alone. At this point, I was rather more pestered than frightened. I entered his room again and jokingly said, "Be gone! You are not wanted here, clown!" Suddenly, however, there was a loud banging at the window, which subsequently awoke my brother. We sat huddled in a corner until the banging stopped. When it did, we ran downstairs to my mother's room and told her about the incident. She told us that when she was about our age, her older sisters played a prank on her by closing her in the basement. The basement had a small window in a corner, which is where she claimed a clown peeked in and began murmuring to her. My brother and I were both scared and the three of us eventually decided it was best to move out, as my little bro was unable to sleep in his bedroom alone. ... My name is Alex Pierce. This story occurred in 1992, when I was about 11 years old. We lived on 18970 Bechard Place in Cerritos, CA, in a two-story split-level home where me and my brother (Dylan) slept in neighboring rooms upstairs. My bro was known for his wild imagination and would constantly make up stories, but he was actually asleep when this particular incident occurred. Before I go into full detail explaining what happened that night, I will tell you that my brother actually claimed he had a "clownish" imaginary friend and constantly referred to him as if he were an actual human, even offering him food at the dinner-table. I usually thought it as a mere childish gesture and my mother and I would just watch him and contently play along. On February 7 (Friday), my brother woke me in the middle of the night, claiming that a clown was "playing peekaboo" with him from his bedroom window and told me that it was "funner with more people". I had no idea what he was talking about and was quite honestly scared, but I held his hand, turned on the lights, and entered his bedroom. "Look!" he exclaimed, pointing at the window. "It's the clown!" He just stood there, pointing, laughing, but I was completely dumbfounded. No one was at the window and, even when he claimed the clown was speaking, I couldn't hear anything. I assumed he was merely sleep-talking and motioned him back into bed, assuring him that there was no one there. Little more than a half-hour later, he entered my room again and stood at the door motionless. When I snapped at him, he jumped back and claimed once again that a clown was at the window and that he needed my help because apparently it wouldn't leave him alone. At this point, I was rather more pestered than frightened. I entered his room again and jokingly said, "Be gone! You are not wanted here, clown!" Suddenly, however, there was a loud banging at the window, which subsequently awoke my brother. The two of us both hurried down the staircase, as the banging continued. Our panicked voices abruptly woke my mother, who sat up in bed when the two of us entered her bedroom doorway. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously. We both tried to explain the incident, but we were breathless and too frightened to speak coherently. Instead, we dragged her across the room and demanded she come upstairs with us. By then, however, the banging had already ended. We both explained what had happened at this point and she gave us a worried expression. She explained to us that when she was about our age, her older sisters played a prank on her by hauling her down into the basement. When she had relieved herself of panic and slumped down onto the floor, a clown suddenly appeared, peeking in on her from a side-window, and began murmuring softly. Shivers went through me as she told us her encounter and, to be honest, this was the first time I had ever experienced such hopeless fear. We moved out soon afterwards and never had any incidents since, but we were both left quite in shock. I Google searched any similar encounters once before and did come across an article on a woman who had a similar encounter near the same area.